


To Us, Stockholm and Sara Thunebro

by soccerlover9



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerlover9/pseuds/soccerlover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2013.<br/>Ashlyn is spending her time in Stockholm with Tyresö FF. <br/>In this Story Ali doesn't play for them so she pays her Keeper a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ashlyn POV

“Ali, you should totally see this! I mean I thought Germany was bad, but here it’s like a thousand times worse! It’s snowing for 3 days straight and I have to wear 4 lays of sweaters and it’s still freezing!! And then your favourite Swede is making fun of me non-stop! I mean come on princess!” I whine into my Iphone like there’s no tomorrow about how horrible the weather in Stockholm is and how much I try to hate Sara for always making fun of me for the last 3 hours, without letting Ali interrupt my rants. It’s just so horrible here without her sometimes, don’t get me wrong, I enjoy my stay here, the people are nice and the city is beautiful, I just miss her so damn much! It’s been 2 month since I’ve last seen her in person and I just want her back with me in my arms, but she’s thousands of miles away from me, 4144 miles to be exact.  
“Babe, listen to me. It’s not that bad! I sent you a new winter jacket just yesterday. And don’t worry about Sara, you know her. She’s always making fun of you, but deep down she loves you, not like I do, but still. And you have Christen and Meghan and Segs to keep you company. Just remember you can always call me, no matter what time. I’m always there for you and we see each other in a month again! I miss you so much! I love you, Ash!” 

 

Ali POV

Little did Ashlyn know that I wasn’t 4000 miles but only about 25 miles away from her at Arlanda International Airport Stockholm, making my way over to the baggage claim.   
After picking up my baggage I immediately made my way over to the next coffee shop, because we were in Sweden after all, it’s freaking cold.   
“Hey warrior princess, lange nicht gesehen! Wie geht’s dir?“ (Hey warrior princess, long time no see! How are you?) was the only thing I heard before I was wrapped into a bone-crushing hug by my favourite Swede and one of my closest friends, Sara Thunebro.  
“THUNIS!!! It’s so great to see you! I’m good, now that I’m here with you and my love. Speaking of love, she doesn’t know, does she?” I asked her. I came here to surprise Ashlyn and spend some time with her and reconnect, in both ways. “No your whipped goalie doesn’t suspect anything, still complaining about the weather and you not being there to warm her up 24/7.” The blond defender mentioned, rolling her eyes. I couldn’t help but laugh at her comment, poor Sara, she’s the one to withstand my goalie’s complaining. “Yeah that’s her! Good thing she didn’t change.” The two of us fell into comfortable silence on our way to her car.  
It felt like nothing has changed, it felt like we’re still those two foreign defenders in Frankfurt who connected immediately and who didn’t need words. And if I’m true to myself, nothing changed between me and my companion during our month of separation, we are still the same good friends we used to be, no matter how many miles are between us or how little time we get to spend together.   
“So Thunis, when is the game? I can’t wait to fangirl all over her and embarrass her.” I really need to get some lady loving on, was the real intention of my question, but there are some things, Sara doesn’t need to know. “Kriegs, you know she has a couch right? So I’d be careful with the embarrassing part, I mean after all you want to get some loving from her side, don’t you? But to act like I don’t know what you really want, the game is tomorrow at 4pm and your Tyresö jacket is on the backseat waiting for you to wear it.” Sara couldn’t help but laugh so hard at her comment. She always thinks she is so smart and funny, definitely NOT! But I let her believe she is.

As we reached Sara’s apartment, I immediately went to bed, because I was really jetlagged and wanted to look good for my woman tomorrow. As cheesy as it sounds, my last thought before entering dreamland was devoted to her. I really couldn’t hide my excitement.


	2. Gameday

Ali POV

Today was finally the day, the day when I got to see her again after 2 month full of phone calls, text messages and skype sessions. I was so excited that I couldn’t even sleep properly.   
I got up at 5 am only to fall over all my luggage and to tumble towards the coffee machine in the kitchen, my luck that they show “Ellen DeGeneres Show” at 5 am, otherwise I would’ve died out of boredom probably.   
Then around 7:30am a weary figure made its way towards the coffee maker, if I didn’t know better I wouldn’t have recognized her, but years of practice made me recognize her as Sara-yeah, definitely not a morning person.   
“Good morning, Thunis. Did you sleep well?” I asked her in the hope for a response. “MMMH” was the only sound I got from her- well at least I tried.   
We spent the morning just chatting and reconnecting. For dinner I finally got to meet Sara’s new girlfriend, Malin.  
And then the month of waiting, of suffering and longing came to an end as we made our way to the stadium, but I had to wait until the final whistle to jump into my love’s arm-as hard as it was, she needed her concentration. 

The match was fought against one of their toughest opponents, Linköppings FC, and unfortunately they led 1:0 due to a completely unfair penalty. As they scored, I saw the hurt and anger in Ashlyn’s eyes, she hates being scored on.   
Good for Tyresö, that they have Christen Press, because after a great cross from Marta, she headed the ball into the net and the match ended 1:1. 

Now my waiting came to an end as I was led to the field by one of the security guards.   
Ashlyn stood by the bench talking furiously to their coach about the penalty, this is how she always reacts, complaining, but it’s ok, when she’s calm afterwards, and with me she’s calm almost always.   
I made eye contact with Sara shortly to be sure that I can interrupt Ashlyn’s rant. After getting a nod back, I made my way to her. Sara must’ve told their coach about my plan, because as I sneaked up behind my love, he smirked and said nothing. 

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, it were only a few more steps to her. When I reached my unaware lover, I quickly covered her eyes with my hands, stood on my toes and whispered a soft “Guess who?” into her ear and kissing her neck subsequently. 

 

Ashlyn POV

I was complaining to my coach about this horrible referee as I suddenly felt two soft hands on my eyes and a kiss on my neck. Then I heard the voice I longed for to hear for so long. “Guess who?” These two words were the answer to all my prayer, my dream come true yet again. But it can’t be! She can’t be here. I’ve talked to her just yesterday. It’s just a dream.   
But then these soft hands grabbed my wrist and I was turned around and pulled into a bone crushing hug, immediately the smell of my love clouded my mind and all I could think about was her being back in my arms.  
After what seems like hours, I forced myself to break out intimate embrace, I just needed to look her in the eyes, I needed some sort of confirmation, that this wasn’t a dream that she’s here with me in my arms.   
“A..Ali, wha..?” I began stuttering not quiet knowing what to say, because I was so overwhelmed by my feelings that I had trouble holding my tears back.   
“Hey” was all she said when she closed the gap between us and kissed me softly.  
“H… hey. You’re here!” “Yeah, you don’t seem so exited to see me.” She answered with a teasing tone in her voice. “What? No, no! I’m thrilled to see you! I’m just a little stunned! You’re here! I mean here, in Stockholm! Wow!” Finally I began to realize the whole situation, Ali is here with me, in my arms and then I couldn’t keep my excitement in bay any longer, I picked her up and spun her around in circles, laughing.   
“Yeah baby I thought it’s a nice surprise. I really missed you!” She then confessed when I sat her on the ground again. “I missed you too! I love you princess!” “I love you too, Ash.” 

Later that night we laid, cuddled up in a huge pile of blankets and pillows, in my bed. I rested against the headboard and she laid on my left side with her head on my shoulder and her legs wrapped around mine. We simply laid there and enjoyed each others company after those long months of separation, no words were needed, and we let the silence and our love surround us.  
Even though I enjoyed this comfortable silence and Ali’s patterns on my arm I needed to ask her so desperately why she came to visit me, I know she had a lot to do back in the States with all the training and stuff. I pecked her softly on the head. “Princess, don’t get me wrong, I love having you here, but why are you here?” She then looked me in the eyes with those big brown eyes of hers that make my heart melt even after all these years and turned slightly in my arms. “Well, I missed you just so damn much! And our apartment wasn’t the same without you in it, every night I would fight for sleep because you weren’t there to save me from all the monsters and hold me. I missed your touch and your kisses, your warm body at night and your strong arms around me at every possible occasion. I missed the way you look at me when you wake up in the morning and catch me staring at you, I miss the way you then pull me back into a hug in order to get a few more minutes of sleep, I miss our interactions during the day, no matter if we are with people or alone. I just miss everything about you. That’s why I came here, to stop my longing for you. And because they have those amazing cookies here.” Wow, I was completely overwhelmed by her confession, there aren’t many moments when she is so honest about her feelings and that fact made me savour this moment even more. My heart felt like it’s about to bust and I loved her even more in this moment than before, she still amazes me everyday. I silently thanked every power for her.  
“Wow AliBean, I don’t know what to say! Wow, you’re amazing! I love you!” I stuttered as I bend down and kissed her softly, trying to put all my feelings for her in this kiss. 

Ali POV

As we kissed I felt a single tear make its way down my cheek, but it was immediately stopped by Ashlyn’s thumb caressing my cheek. This was one of those special moments between us, don’t get me wrong every moment is special; it was just really really special!   
I can’t help but smile into the kiss a little more than before. This woman in my arms makes me just so happy, I can’t even put in words how much I love her, and I’m proud to say she is truly the love of my life!   
My smile grew as I thought about the fact that Ashlyn had no idea what else I kept in store for her.


	3. Surprise Surprise

Ali POV

It was in the early hours of the next morning as I woke up to the soft snoring of my companion next to me. I missed that so much! Sure, I hate being woken up, but after so much time of separation I enjoy hearing her snore. But enough is enough, I didn’t spent hours on a freaking plane to listen to her snoring.

“Ashlyn." I whispered in her ear while poking her in the rips. "Hmmm.” “Ashlyn wake up! It’s a new day." I tried again, but this time I got no reaction. I pushed myself up on my elbow next to her head. "ASHLYN MICHELLE HARRIS, IF YOU DON’T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW YOU’RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!" I yelled; well it was a little mean, but it worked after all. Ashlyn shot up and sat straight on the bed. "I’m awake, I’m awake!" I had to laugh so hard at her behaviour, she’s just too adorable sometimes! "Good! Now go make me breakfast, sexy lady!” I told her with an innocent smile on my face. “Ha I see, still as bossy as always! Wait a second and come here!” she pulled me in her arms, I could feel how happy she was abut my presence. I snuggled even deeper into her embrace, enjoying the closeness. Ashlyn gave me a soft kiss on the head and freed herself from our position making her way downstairs to fullfill my wish. I couldn’t help staring bluntly at her naked form. “See something you like?” I immediately blushed at her comment. “You know I do!”. Laughing at my comment she put on some boxers ad a sportsbra and made her way to the kitchen.

A few hours later we finally made our way out of Ashlyn’s apartment to little Cafe near the water to meet Sara.

“So warrior princess, what was harder? Missing me or your pillow?” the Swede teased us. “Well Thunis, of course I missed you more!” the look in Ashlyn’s face as I said those words was priceless! “Oh come on honey. You know I love you!” I kissed her on the lips to convince her. “I’m still not convinced!” the pout on my keeper’s lips was just too cute, so I leaned in to give her another kiss. “Guy’s I’m so glad nothing has changed, still the lovely couply as always!” came from the other side of the table. “Well what do you expect?” my lover winked at her. “Hey babe, excuse me, I need a restroom.” she gave me a peck on the cheek before walking away. When she was no longer visible Sara quickly next to me. “So I talked to the manager yesterday, everything is set up! You just need to ask her!” I gave her a nod and a nervous smile. “Ali, believe me, everything is going to be fine! She loves you and she surely wants to be with you! I see it in her eyes.” Sara wrapped an arm around my shoulder and hugged me, it wasn’t that I don’t believe her or doubt Ashlyn’s feelings or intentions, I was just scared that it’s too early.

Later that afternoon we said our goodbyes and me and Ashlyn made our way, hand in hand of course, over to Ashlyn’s favourite spot in Stockholm, a small spot on Djurgarden away from all the trouble of the city or the museum mile on the other side of the isle. What I didn’t know was, that my keeper had a little surprise in store for me. Somehow she talked Christen Press into setting up a perfect picnic table for just the two of us. “Wow Ashlyn I don’t know what to say. This is beautiful! Thank you!” I pulled her into my arms, savoring this moment of closeness. ”You’re welcome princess.” she gave me a soft kiss on top of my head “Come on, let’s sit down.” After minutes of comfortable silence in which she acted as my warm blanket, I felt Ashlyn shift next to me. “Babe, no moving, too comfortable!” “Love, get up, I need to talk to you.” I got up, completely confused. She knelt on the ground. A few moments of confusion were quickly replaced by the awareness of what’s happening, hitting me like a ton of bricks. I clasped my hands over my mouth. “Oh my god” She knelt there on her knees in front of me holding a little black box, which displayed the Tiffany’s logo on top, in her hands.

“I look into your eyes and I can easily see myself reflected back. That doesn’t mean much to some people, but to me it’s everything. It means I see myself in you; a part of you that I don’t ever want to let go of. Being in the same room as you just makes my heart buzz and beat with excitement. I lose my breath; my voice is whisked away just by the essence of every word that brushes past your lips. When we lock eyes, I can feel a jolt go straight into me, past my physical being. It’s overwhelming and it belongs to you. Every year when Valentine’s Day comes around, and our anniversary, I know I have to be better than the last year. I’m so worried I’ll pale in comparison to what you do for me, or the present year won’t live up to the previous. But when I stress, that’s when you put on that ever-so-charming smile, look right at me and say, with the softest voice, “Listen, gifts are superficial in the sense that they only excite our feelings of joy; barely scratching the surface. But what matters is so much deeper. Our hearts beat the same rhythm on the same time scale along with the feelings that are so much more than hormones. And for that I love you. And when it’s my birthday we stay inside for a very romantic dinner and wine, surrounded by our closest friends who shed tears before the cake is even brought out. But when they go home and it’s just us, you bring out your present. Each year it’s a single lilac, because you know it’s my favorite flower. We smell it at the same time, taking in its intoxicating scent and our lips lightly meet, and the silence is perfect. I want to freeze this moment and just live in it forever. But as we’re sitting right here, right now, in this sundrenched spot in Stockholm, I’m pouring out my feelings to you.Every pair of star-crossed lovers always finds their destined partner in time. Always. The stars are now tangled in web of love, passion, and friendship.  
Will you marry me?”

Wow, this was the last thing I expected. To say I was overjoyed would have been an unerstandment! But then after this few moments of silently freaking out I realised my lovehasn’t got her answer yet. She definitely looked more than worried. “Yes, yes of course I want to marry you!!!!!” was all I said before I crashed into her, hugging her like my life depended on it and pouring all my feelings for her into the best kiss ever!


	4. Chapter 4

Ali POV

We sat there cuddled in each others arms for good 2 hours before I decided to put my plan into action, don’t get me wrong, I love laying in her arms. They’re always so securely wrapped around me, holding me, loving me, I love the way she always traces patterns on my upper arms, I love the way she pulls me even closer ever now and then, not wanting to let go, I love the way she makes me feel loved.

I freed myself from her embrace and got up. “Come on, lazy ass, I’ve got plans for you.” I say while pulling her up. “Do these plans include you and me and our bed in our appartment?” Damn she definitely knows how to turn my knees into jelly just with simple words like ‘our’. “Well later. But now we go to Gröna Lund.” Her expression was priceless. “What? I give you a ring and you give me a fun park?” I grinned at her and planted a soft, yet passionate kiss on her lips. “Yeah! But come on Ash, I know you’re excited. Plus I have a surprise for you!!” Damn I love teasing her! “Really?” I gave her a nod and in the next moment she was pulling me towards the direction of the park, which was just a few minutes away.

When we reached the ticket box I told the woman sitting here my name and she gave me a knowing nod, pointing towards a man in uniform. “Thank you.” I tell her. “Ok this is strange!” It’s so cute how Ashlyn looks when she’s confused. “Ah no, fiance…” how I love the sound. “.. It’s just a friend of Sara’s no need to worry.” We made our way over to the ferris wheel as Ashlyn grabbed my arm and turned me around, I found myself staring into her beautiful blue eyes. After a soft kiss she asked me. “Ali, what’s all this? Why is there no one else?” I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. ” Ok, well love, I wasn’t quiet honest with you, I’ve got a surprise for you, come and see, but first of all I need you to put this blindfold on.” I covered her eyes and kissed her cheek, trying to calm her nerves, she hates not being able to see anything. We made our way into one of the cabins and I gave the boy a little tip. Finally arriving at the top part of the ferris wheel, it stopped and Ashlyn’s hold on my hand got stronger. “Don’t worry babe, I’m here, everything is fine!” “Can I take the blindfold off?” “yeah, wait I do it.” I kissed her on the lips, trying to calm my nerves before I freed her from her blindfold. When she opened her eyes, her jaw fell on the ground, Sara decorated the little cabin with candles and it smelled like vanilla, on the other bench I sat with a guitar. It looked so romantic in the light of the setting sun. “Ali…” “ssssh, don't say anything.” I stopped her with my finger on her lips. “Just listen.” I began to play a song she was more than familiar with, the song she always wanted to be played on our wedding, in her the most romantic song ever, ‘Marry Me’ by Train. As I sung the last words of the song, ‘Say you will, say you will. Marry me.’ I got down on my knees, placing the ring in my open hands, not did I only have the ring in my hand, but I gave her my heart, willing for her to take and protect it. “Ashlyn, somehow this didn’t go the way I wanted it to be, you’ve definitely beaten me to that, I would’ve never imagined you’d propose to me before I do it, but you did it and I love it, I love you more than anything and I really can’t wait to spend my forever with you. After all that shit we’ve been through, that’s it now, this is our happy ending. So I ask you, my love, will you marry me?” When I finished my little speech I cried, then I felt my head being lifted and in the next moment I found myself looking in the most gorgeous eyes, she cries too. Ashlyn kneeled next to me. “Yes Alex, definitely yes!!! I love you so so much!” And then she crushed our mouths together and everything became a blurred something of love and kisses, we forgot the world around us, we just bathed in the love we share.  
I definitely don’t know how we made it home without ripping each others clothes off, but we did, gladly, I definitely wouldn’t have appreciated a different night than the one we had, full of love and just us.


End file.
